Spontaneous contestshipping
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: This is yet another one for Contestshipper16. Based off the episode 'spontaneous combusken'. Basically as the title says, the end is a spontaneous contestshipping moment. A contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the episode or the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Drew's POV

I was walking along the path the led from the hotel to the contest hall. I wanted to see if May had arrived for this contest. I wanted to see her compete...for rivalry purposes only…Yeah…I'll stick with that. My head snapped up as I recognised Ash's voice. Ash was one of May's travelling partners. Where there was Ash, there would also be May.

"Get that stuff out of your mind and do it!" I heard him yell.

"You're just making it worse you know," I said, coming in when I saw May, "You're not thinking about it from Septile's point of view."

"It's Drew!" May exclaimed, looking surprised. I tried not to smile as I walked up to the Pokémon. I patted it gently.

"Telling your Pokémon only gives them more stress," I told them, "and you don't need that right?" Ash growled in annoyance and I smirked. I loved a chance to show up Ash and prove that I was better. Why couldn't May take that hint? She should be with me, not him…! I mean…travelling wise of course. I mean, she would be able to enter more contests that way because we wouldn't be held up by his stupid gym battles. Yeah, that was it. I was simply looking out for her.

"Hey Drew," May called, snapping me out of my thoughts, "did you send this to me?"

"Huh?" She held up a small white card. Who was sending letters to my May? Wait, my May? Why did I think that? She was not mine, nor did I want her mine…

"See, I'd love to be in the contest with you," she continued, "but mark my words. This time I'm going to beat you. Get it?" Oh so it was just a challenging note, not a love letter. Why did that fill me with relief?

"Except I didn't send that," I told her, just making sure. Maybe there were some romantic implications on that note, you never know. I didn't want her to think that I was from me. No, I wanted to tell her that sort of thing myself….Er…That was if I did feel that sort of thing towards her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"C'mon, that's not my style," I said flicking my hair out of that way, "you should know that."

"I should?" she questioned. I blushed lightly, realising my slip up. Why did I say that?

"Truth is I'm not even going to be in this Pokémon contest," I told her, changing the subject quickly and hiding the blush on my face. Why did I have to blush like that? Blushing was such a tell-tale sign. I had always been good at controlling it previously, why did it have to come out now of all times?

"You're not?" she inquired, looking slightly disappointed.

"I've been in so many contests lately, my Pokémon are wiped. So we came to Chrysanthemum Island for a little R & R," I lied. After my slip up I couldn't have her thinking that I came here just for her. Besides, a little rest sounded good to me.

"R & R? Go figure," she sighed, "but if you didn't send me this, then I wonder who did?" I frowned at the thought of May taking an interest in someone else other than me. Who was the guy? Why did I really want to hurt him? Oh yeah, I was jealous. Alright I admit it; I have a thing for May. Is that such a crime?!

* * *

May's POV

"Ok you two," I said to my Pokémon, "I'm going to win this contest. Are you in?" The nodded determinedly.

"Munchlax, focus punch!" I commanded. Munchlax charged and released the attack. Combusken jumped and dodged it quickly. I gasped in horror when I saw that he was heading straight towards a girl.

"Look out!" I cried. She gasped and quickly ducked and I breathed a sigh of relief as Munchlax went straight over her head.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, running up to the girl, "are you alright?" She stood up slowly and brushed the sand off her orange skirt.

"I'm fine," she replied, "but I'm not sure about your Munchlax." Her voice was fairly high pitched. I would guess she was 10, a year younger than me, but still old enough to go out by herself. I saw Max, Brock and Ash pull Munchlax out of the sand. I giggled slightly.

"That Munchlax," I giggled, "I guess we're a little overly psyched."

"That's because you lost at the Wisteria contest and Munchlax wants to make up for it right?" she said. How did she know?

"Now, how did you know about the Wisteria contest?" I asked.

"I was there," she answered, "I really wanted to meet you after it was over, but I didn't. I thought you might be feeling bad after you lost, so I left the rose and the card instead." Oh, so it wasn't Drew after all. After he had blushed, I thought he might have been lying, but I guess this proved him innocent after all.

"So this card came from you?" I questioned, holding it up.

"Yep," she nodded, "and now I've gotten to meet you face to face in person. Wow. Oh yeah, I'm Brianna here you go-" She held out a rose and was cut off as Munchlax jumped up and snatched it in his mouth.

"Munchlax how rude," I cried, horrified as his chewed the flower and swallowed.

"Hey, I'm glad Munchlax likes roses too," Brianna said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hey thanks, but about the card," I started, "the confusion started because you forgot to put your name on it."

"Huh?" she quickly took it and scanned it.

"Oh that's awful. I'm sorry," she apologised quickly.

"That's ok," I laughed, "I thought it was from a friend of mine named Drew, and just asked him about it."

"You did?" she exclaimed, looking up and going starry eyed, "you mean Mr Drew's here right now?"

"Mister?" I questioned. It was obvious she had a lot of respect for him.

* * *

Drew's POV

I was relaxing on one of the chairs by the swimming pool. I wasn't really planning on swimming, but I had changed into my board shorts and took a towel just in case. Roselia was next to me, enjoying the warm sun rays just as much as I was. I closed my eyes and lay back, getting more comfortable. I could definitely go to sleep like this.

"Drew!" I heard someone call my name. I sat up and turned towards the direction of the voice that always got my heart beating faster. That was unhealthy. I was sure of it.

"Huh? May?" I questioned, seeing her with a younger girl, "what's up?" I blushed slightly at having being caught by her wearing only my swim shorts.

"I've got a new friend," she said, turning away so I had time to compose myself, "her name's Brianna. She's a big fan of yours who became a coordinator after watching you perform." I stood up. I could use this to my advantage I think.

"Wow you did?" I inquired, "Hey thank you."

"I-it's nice t-to meet you," she stuttered quietly.

"And it was Brianna who sent me that card," she continued. Thank goodness it wasn't a boy after all.

"Oh I didn't sign my name and I feel like such a total fool," Brianna exclaimed, blushing. She felt bad and I smirked slightly. This was going better than I thought.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I assured, "May just made another silly mistake." I watching in satisfaction as Brianna breathed a sigh of relief and May's fists curled by her sides. I made Brianna feel better and got May annoyed. Two birds with one stone.

"There's only one person I know who would send me something like that Mr Rose," she retorted hotly.

"Mr Rose!" I cried, blushing. Was that really how she identified me? With the roses that held a secret meaning she still hadn't figured out?

'Roselia!' Roselia teased; (Suits you).

"Roselia," I groaned.

'Roselia,' she said quickly, tucking her hands behind her head; (It's true). I saw May's head tilt in confusion and I was so glad that neither of them had heard Roselia's teasing. Then she quickly replaced it with a cheeky smile.

"You know, if you'd like to shake Drew's hand I'm sure he'd love to," May suggested. I resisted the urge to scowl. She knew I wasn't very good around fan girls.

"Yeah, really?" Brianna questioned, looking hopeful. I sighed. I guess I would have to go along.

"I'd be happy to," I lied, holding out my hand and forcing a smile on my face.

"It's so awesome to meet you," Brianna said as she took my hand. I inwardly cringed. I didn't want to hold her hand, but she didn't let me go. Her hands weren't as soft as May's were. I know because I still remembered the feeling of her hand in mine when she reached out to me after we fell off the cliff on Mirage Island.

"You've done this before right?" May teased, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. I shivered slightly as her breath brushed against my skin.

"You talk too much," I said flatly. Brianna finally released my hand and I couldn't help but shake my own in the air.

"Oh wow!" Brianna exclaimed, looking at her hand, "I did it!"

"Bye, good luck at the contest," I said, deciding it would be best to get out of there. Something told me that May was going to try to humiliate me some more…one way or another. Either with Brianna and her fan girl stuff or I would accidentally let something else slip about my real feelings towards the bandana wearing girl. The complications of a crush.

* * *

May's POV

Brianna stared after Drew's retreating form. I was kinda glad he left. It had taken all my courage not to blush when I first spotted him. My eyes had immediately glanced over his bare chest against my will. I wanted to rest up against it at that moment and feel his skin against my head and hear his heartbeat in my ears. Luckily I had come up with a distraction.

"Wow he's cute," Brianna sighed. This time I did blush. Had she read my mind?

"So it's you and me," she said, suddenly turning around, "I'm aiming for you in this contest and I'm gonna win."

"But, why me?" I asked, confused at this sudden change.

"Look, I've seen every contest you and Drew have entered, get it?" she answered, "I know for a fact that you're the only female coordinator Drew has respect for." Wow really? My heart sped up.

"I didn't know that," I said honestly. Drew respected me? Then what was with all that teasing?

"Duh," Brianna said like I was dumb, "I may be inexperienced and haven't won a ribbon yet, but some day I'm going to be a first class coordinator and Mr Drew will respect me too and I figure the quickest way to get that respect is to beat you here at this contest. I've been training for this moment like crazy and I'm ready to go. So get ready for a bite!" I stared in shock. Wow Brianna was fired up, but her words rang in my mind. _Only female coordinator Drew has respect for. Only __**female**__ coordinator Drew had respect for. _I tried to calm my pounding heart rate. That didn't mean he liked me back. I had only recently thought about my feelings for him, ever since I got stuck on Mirage Island with him. It was confusing at first, I didn't understand how he could make me feel this way, but I finally accepted that I had a crush him. I had a crush on my annoyingly arrogant rival and it was driving me crazy. My rival of all people! And someone so arrogant! Who knew I would go for that type of person. Well, I guess he did tone it down a bit after we got stuck together after tumbling over the waterfall, but still! How could my feelings do this to me?!

* * *

Drew's POV

I yawned as I watched the appeals slowly go by.

"Now Munchlax take the stage," she called. I snapped to attention.

"Munchlax use Solar Beam!" He fired it and waved it around the stage.

"Good choice for an attack on an outdoor stage like this," I commented.

"Now Munchlax, use metronome!"

"Why is May using metronome at a time like this?" Max asked. I felt the need to stick up for her.

"It's a chance," I cut in before Ash could say something, "but I think it's worth it. If it works, it's a showcase and puts your Pokémon in a great position." Munchlax finished the attack. After the bright light died down, Munchlax was asleep on the stage. Oh no. I don't know what May would do now. I had really hoped for her to do well. Ash growled. I frowned. C'mon. May smiled. What was she thinking?

"May's pink surprise!" She tossed a small pink Pokéblock in the air and Munchlax instantly woke up. He jumped up and caught it in him mouth.

"Focus punch!" Munchlax's hand glowed as he charged. He released and slowly come down to the ground, scattering dust out in all directions. Well, that was good. May obviously was prepared for the different outcomes of the metronome. That was good. I saw Brianna come on stage. She timidly bowed and threw out her Pokémon; a Surskit. Really? That wasn't the best Pokémon out there. Brianna called for it to freeze the stage and then it started to skate across it.

"That wasn't a half bad appeal," Ash commented. I guess I had to stick up for this girl as well.

"It's better than half bad," I said, "she used the whole field and that gives a lot of points."

"Right," Ash nodded. I rolled my eyes. How did May put up with this? I waited patiently until all the coordinators finished. I smiled as May's picture was shown on screen. She had made it. Fifth as well. That wasn't too bad. I guess I should go back and congratulate her.

"How do you think May's doing Drew?" Max asked.

"Is she using Munchlax for the next round too?" I asked, avoiding his question. If I said anything else, I'm sure they'd know something was up.

"I think she said, she'd be using Combusken," Brock replied. What?

"Hey, give me a break. Doesn't she remember that Munchlax's solar beam is quicker n the sun," I exclaimed, "that's too bad, it would have given her a huge advantage. Sorry, but it looks like May messed up again." They all looked at me. Ash looked slightly annoyed, Max looked shocked and Brock was giving me a funny expression.

"Gee Drew, how about you tell us how you really feel?" Brock asked.

"What?" I exclaimed, blushing slightly again. That stupid blush again.

"Please Drew," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "You can fool Ash, Max and even May herself, but I know what's really going on. You just don't want to admit it." How had he figured that out? I blushed again and stood up.

"I think I'll go out while we wait for the battles to start," I said and quickly walked away. I crept backstage where I saw Brianna and May jumping up and down together. I smiled at her childish behaviour. The match ups were shown on screen.

"Watch closely Drew," I heard May say, "You're going to see a win you'll never forget." I jumped back and hid. She was talking about me?

"We'll see about that," Brianna said.

"I'm finally going to get a chance to show Drew I'm a winner," She exclaimed. Did she really want to prove herself that much to me?

"Hey c'mon May," Brianna cried indignantly, "it seems to me your feeling for Drew go way beyond just contests and battling." I froze. I had wanted to hear her answer for a while. I just couldn't face her rejection head on.

"Me and Drew?" she questioned, her voice shaking, "he's just a rival, that's all." My heart sank.

"Oh yeah," Brianna challenged, "Well I wanna know if like Drew."

"Like him," May exclaimed, blushing and tapping her fingers together, "well to be honest I haven't given it that much thought."

"You didn't answer me!" Brianna cried. May looked down and I saw her lips moving, but I couldn't hear what she said. Brianna gasped.

"You like Mr Drew!" she exclaimed, "I knew it you-" Brianna was cut off as May clamped her hands over her mouth. May _liked_ me. I blinked in shock.

"Shh," she hissed, "it's meant to be a secret. I can't let Drew find out, he'll laugh at me." I smirked. She had no idea. I headed back into the stands.

"What are you looking so happy about Drew?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen you look so happy before," Brock agreed.

"Don't worry about it," I waved it away.

* * *

The battles went by. May's Combusken had become really strong and I was impressed. It was no wonder she had chosen him to battle. I gasped when I saw Brianna's Pokémon of choice. It was a Vibrava. A Vibrava could evolve into a Flygon and it was one of my favourite Pokémon. She had one and it was well trained. That was cool. It finally came down to the final battle between May and Brianna. I frowned slightly as May released Combusken and Brianna released Vibrava. It would take a lot of effort on May's part if she wanted to win. I saw Vibrava use screech; an attack that was standard typical of that Pokémon. It was obvious that this Pokémon was really good.

"Wow, Brianna's got herself a great Pokémon," I commented. Combusken hit Vibrava with a fire spin and Brianna's points dropped.

"I thought fire type moves weren't effective against ground types," Brock commented.

"And that's not good for May," Max added.

"You guys are forgetting that in contest battles it's not only about how much damage you cause, but also how appealing you make your Pokémon attacks appear," I told them. I had to do so much standing up for both girls today. The battle continued with another round of attacks on both sides.

"Vibrava, use sand tomb," Brianna instructed. Combusken was buried in the sand. That wasn't good for May at all. Why was she smirking like that?

"Aha, I have a secret weapon," May exclaimed. She brought her voice down and commanded something that I couldn't quite hear. Combusken's feathers glowed blue and he quickly jumped up and out of the sand. I smiled. It was a mega kick.

"I didn't know Combusken had learnt that move!" Ash exclaimed. I smiled. May knew how to get out of it and her Pokémon had learnt the one move to break free of it. That was great. May would have a chance now. Combusken was hit by a dragon breath and then she ordered another sand tomb.

"Combusken, mega kick now!" May yelled. I grinned as the clouds dispersed and Vibrava was out cold. May had won. I chuckled as I heard the others talking about how lucky it was that Combusken had learnt mega kick on stage. It was obvious that she had taught it well before that. I shook my head. May was so interesting. I wondered why she hadn't told the others about that move and then I thought back to her conversation with Brianna and realised something. She had planned to use Mega kick to show off and surprise us. She wanted to prove to me that she could turn things around. I smiled. Little did she know that she didn't have to do that.

* * *

It was sunset and I still hadn't seen May. I was stuck with her friends and her brother. She hadn't come to greet us after. I was annoyed. I wanted to see her and tell her how I really felt. I wanted her to know that she didn't have to pull a risky stunt like that to try to impress me.

"C'mon," Ash called, "I see her on the beach. Let's go talk to her." I got up and followed them.

"Hey you guys!" Max yelled. They turned.

"We saw you out here and thought we'd come congratulate you," Brock said.

"Oh no May," I heard Brianna cry, "It's Mr Drew." She blushed heavily and hid herself behind May.

"You two had a great battle," Ash said.

"That was a great win too May!" Max agreed, "I didn't know you had a move like that up your sleeve."

"That makes three ribbons now doesn't it?" Brock asked. May nodded.

"Hey Drew," May called cheekily, "I was wondering what you thought of my battle skills since you last saw me." Not now, I thought, just wait a little longer when no-one else is around.

"I thought you got lucky with getting Combusken to learn mega kick," I lied, "if you hadn't you wouldn't have been able to win."

"Hey!" She yelled, "I wouldn't have used Combusken if I thought he couldn't do it!" I chuckled slightly. Oh yes, keep lying, I know all about it now. I smirked and flicked my hair out of the way. Ok it was time to get us alone, starting with the fan girl.

"Brianna, that's your name right?" I said to the girl. She quickly stepped out from behind May and I pretended to not notice the frown on May's face.

"Yes sir!" Brianna called. So she was one of the respecting ones then. I knew how to get her down.

"You were good," I complimented her, "very good. It's obvious that you've raised your Vibrava well. It's hard work making it all the way to Flygon, but you'll do it." That should get her.

"Gee thanks, I'll work extra hard," She said. She feinted and May caught her. I blinked in shock. I was going for her to run away squealing at getting a compliment from me. I was not expecting this.

"Hey, we'd better take her to the Pokécenter," Ash suggested. Brock nodded and picked the girl up. Ash and Max both followed as he walked away. Well, I guess that worked out after all. We were alone now.

"Hey May," I called.

"Huh?" she looked up at me and I froze. I had been intending to talk to her, but I found I couldn't say a word when she was looking at me like that. She looked adorable, the sunlight in a position just so. She looked like she was glowing. Her eye held a golden sparkle in them and the light illuminated her small pink lips. Ok, forget the speech I was planning, I'd have to do this a different way. I reached forwards, cupping her cheek in my palm. Before she could say anything, I pushed my lips onto hers. I pulled away and smirked at her expression. She was blushing furiously, her eyes were wide and her lips were still puckered.

"You don't need to prove yourself," I whispered gently. I leaned down to place another quick kiss on her still upturned lips. I was meaning for it to be quick and I was meaning to walk away soon after, but as soon as my lips touched hers again, I just couldn't do it. Eventually I broke away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Well I gotta go now," I whispered, somehow not being able to tear myself away.

"Then I'm coming with you," she whispered back.

"Huh?"

"I'll travel with you," she explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, why not?" she replied, shrugging cheekily, "you just kissed me so I figure you probably won't be able to go long without me."

"Since when are you so overconfident and cheeky?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her teasingly.

"Since you kissed me silly," she giggled, "you tend to get confidence around the guy you like after he kisses you, not only once, but twice."

"Well, I guess you could travel with me," I shrugged, "I mean, you'll be able to enter more contests if you aren't held back by Ash and crew looking for gym badges. Trust me, you'll need to enter all the contests you can to be able to get enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. I gave her another quick kiss to make her be quiet.

"Go on," I said, "go stay with the others tonight and tell you're travelling with me now. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight ok?" She nodded and ran away. I laughed as I watched her go. This had been the most spontaneous thing that had ever happened to me, full of on-the-spot decisions. Why did I get the feeling that there was going to be more of that sort of attitude coming my way? Oh yeah, because I had the most impulsive girl for my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: If you have another idea, please tell me the name of the episode and the likely shipping. I will do my best to come up with a satisfactory twist. ****The only ones that have been requested have been contestshipping ones, but I can do other shippings, just as long as I support it.**** If you are unsure of which ones these are, please check out my profile or PM me and I will tell you whether I support it or not. Thank you**


End file.
